Noah
Noah is a contestant on Total Drama Island, Total Drama World Tour, and Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. He also made appearances in Total Drama Action and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is voiced by Carter Hayden. When he first arrived, Noah's sarastic and snarky attitude annoyed his teammates, and he was eliminated early, however, his second time competing, people seem to enjoy his sarcasm more, seemingly used to it. After failing to win a second time, he joins numerous reality shows with his best friend, before eventually signing up for The Ridonculous Race, where he is more focused on winning than anything else, however after he falls in love, his focus is brought away from the competition, and he loses the million once again. Biography Before Total Drama Noah grew up as the youngest of nine children, and is the most intellectual of them all. Through this obstacle, Noah developed very poor social skills, but a large use of sarcasm. Arriving at Camp Wawanakwa Once at Camp Wawanakwa, Noah was placed on the Screaming Gophers. At first he sat back during most of the challenges, working well with his team. By the time the physical challenges set in, he started falling behind, such as being the last to arrive after the run around the lake. Finally, during the dodgeball challenge, Noah refused to participate, infuriating his teammates. After they lost the challenge, Noah was voted off due to his lack of effort. While at Playa Des Losers, he develops a friendship with Izzy, who continuously teases him. When it is announced that everyone had the chance to win the million dollars, he teamed up with Izzy and Eva, however when Izzy's plan to get the money involved him to be on the roof of the Boat House, he misses his chance to qualify in the next season. Watching from the sidelines After being sidelined during the second season, Noah mainly stays quiet during the Aftermath shows, and after the season ended, Noah began working for Chris as his assistant. When Chris reveals that the cast isn't famous anymore, he fires Noah, and he, along with the rest of the cast, go on a comeback journey. After their bus crashes, and Chris saves them, it's revealed he will be traveling around the world to compete in the third season. Trip around the world Once back on the show, Noah begins to make enemies with newcomer Sierra, thinking she's creepy and mocking her. He also develops a closer friendship to Owen through his relationship with Izzy, which lead to the three of them teaming up during the first challenge. Noah and Owen are placed on the same team, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, and their team is lead by Alejandro, whom Noah is skeptical of. As the season progresses, him and Owen become closer, and he grows weary of Alejandro, suspecting him of being manipulative and evil, and when he and Owen are away from Alejandro, he tells Owen that he doesn't trust him, unaware that Alejandro was listening to the whole conversation. That night, Alejandro convinces Duncan and Tyler to vote off Noah with him. On the Aftermath show, Noah is entered in a second chance competition, and loses, and soon after goes to Hawaii to wait for the finalists. While in Hawaii, the volcano erupts, and Noah manages to get away. Second trip around the world After getting home from Total Drama, Noah and Owen went on a series of game shows together, but always loses, prompting him to sign up for the first season of new reality show, The Ridonculous Race, which is a twenty-six leg race around the world. Him and Owen join as a team, The Reality TV Pros. Once in the race, Noah focuses more heavily then in past competitions, refusing to let anything get in his way this time. Owen at times slows him down, and on occasion they come close to being in last place, but manage to pull forward in the end. While in Romania, Noah begins to develop a crush on Emma, and Owen and Kitty, Emma's sister, work towards setting them up. His crush on Emma causes him and Owen to begin falling behind in the race, such as waiting for her before entering the saunas and being embarrassed about doing the rock and roll challenge in front of her. After realizing this, Noah decides to cut off all focus and contact with Emma. After a few legs in the race, this fails, and after working together again, the two begin dating. After they both lose focus, and are the last two to arrive in a non-elimination leg, Emma breaks up with Noah so they can both focus on the competition. Depression Noah is heart-broken, and begins to not move or talk, being to depressed to help in any challenges. After seeing this, Emma agrees to get back together, but just after the competition ends, snapping Noah out of his depression. After hearing this, Noah decides he doesn't care if he's eliminated, hoping it happens to he and Emma can be together. After him and Owen lose, Emma kisses him and the two get back together. As him and Owen leave the competition, they talk about how they will continue to go on more reality game shows. Appearances (49/146) Total Drama Island (8/28) * 101 Not So Happy Campers (Part 1) * 102 Not So Happy Campers (Part 2) (no lines) * 103 The Big Sleep (no lines) * 104 Dodgebrawl * 122 After the Dock of Shame * 125 I Triple Dog Dare You! (no lines) * 127 The Very Last Episode, Really! (no lines) * 128-60 Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Total Drama Action (6/27) * 206 The Aftermath: Trent's Descent (no lines) * 212 The Aftermath: Forgive and For-Gwen? (no lines) * 218 The Aftermath: O-wen or Lose (no lines) * 225 Mutiny on the Soundstage (no lines) * 226 The Aftermath: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? * 227-60 Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Show Total Drama World Tour (15/26) * 301 Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 1) * 302 Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 2) * 303 Super Happy Crazy Fun Time in Japan * 304 Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better * 305 Broadway, Baby! * 307 Slap Slap Revolution * 308 The Am-AH-Zon Race * 309 Can't Help Falling in Louvre * 310 Newf Kids on the Rock * 311 Jamaica Me Sweat * 313 I See London... * 318 The Aftermath: The Second Chance Challenge! * 324 The Aftermath: Hawaiian Style (no lines) * 325 Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (no lines) * 326 Hawaiian Punch (no lines) Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (1/13) * 401 Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! (no lines) Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (19/26) * 101 None Down, Eighteen to Go (Part 1) * 102 None Down, Eighteen to Go (Part 2) * 103 French is an Eiffel Language * 104 Mediterranean Homesick Blues (no lines) * 105 Bjorken Telephone * 106 Brazilian Pain Forest * 107 A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket (no lines) * 108 Hawaiian Honeyruin * 109 Hello and Dubai * 110 New Beijinging * 111 I Love Ridonc and Roll * 112 My Way or Zimbabwe * 113 The Shawshank Ridonc-tion * 114 Down and Outback * 115 Maori or Less * 116 Little Bull on the Prairie * 117 Lord of the Ring Toss * 118 Got Venom * 126 A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars (no lines) Notes and Trivia * Noah is labeled The High IQ. ** He was originally labeled The Schemer, but it was changed starting with Total Drama World Tour. * Noah has an IQ of 180. * Noah is bilingual, speaking English and German. * Noah is Indian-Canadian. * Noah's first job was a site moderator for Kosmic Kaos after hacking into the system to make improvements to it at the age of six. * Noah has a Golden Labrador Retriever, which he frequently mentions. * Noah loves to play video games and he's the only one in his Underground Alliance who knows how to get to the secret twelfth level of Dragon Assassin (video game). * Noah's heroes are Newton, Pythagoras, and Kranthor, from the game Kosmic Kaos. * Noah has several severe allergies, one of which is panda dander, which causes him to break out in hives. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Original cast